


Once Named

by babs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s07e01 Fallen, Friendship, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrom-once-named-Daniel goes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Named

They said his name was Daniel Jackson, these three strangers. His name was Arrom for as long as he could remember, but he didn't remember much. And now, now they wanted him to go with them through what they called the Stargate. 

He carried his few belongings as he trudged alongside them. The tallest, Teal'c, had skin the color of belus nuts--brown and rich and he kept looking at Arrom-once-named Daniel with eyes that held sorrow and promise. The woman, Sam, was blonde, her hair lighter than his own but with eyes the color of the sky just like his. He'd never seen anyone with eyes the same as his. And the oldest man, Jack slowed his pace to match his own, and cleared his throat as if he had something to say. Arrom-once-named-Daniel waited for him to speak but Jack would shake his head and then motion to keep walking. Once when he got just slightly ahead of Jack, he felt a hand briefly touch his shoulder, and for a moment, he thought he remembered something. It was gone as swiftly as the touch.

He watched in amazement as the Stargate opened and Jack smiled at him. Arrom-once-named-Daniel took a deep breath and held it as if he was walking into the lake where he sometimes went to swim. 

"It doesn't hurt," Sam told him with a smile.

"Come, DanielJackson," Teal'c said and nodded gravely.

"Daniel," Jack said, the first Arrom-once-named-Daniel had heard him speak on the whole walk towards the Stargate. "It's time to go home."

Arrom-Daniel didn't know if where he was going would be home. He looked back towards the village, looked back towards the only home he could remember. Jack touched his back, a gentle hand as if Daniel mattered to him in some way. He glanced at Jack, his heart beating as fast as a tiny bird's, and nodded. They walked through the Stargate together and Daniel-once-named-Arrom walked out the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little fic completed in my works in progress folder. So thought I'd post it.


End file.
